<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pockets of Peace by theroosnest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029498">Pockets of Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroosnest/pseuds/theroosnest'>theroosnest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, mentions of cordelia - Freeform, mentions of jason, theyre in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroosnest/pseuds/theroosnest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It beats a steady pause as you look around the room and see your new husband getting ready to take your son from your first marriage to his dads for the weekend. He treats him as if hes his own, and that might be what makes your smile grow more and more. Stretching out for over a mile. You walk over, setting a hat on your son's head and he offers a lopsided grin. One you haven't seen too often, but hope to see a lot more as the days progress. </p><p>He holds your hand on the walk home, fingers gently entwined, and offers you a “Trina honey. Something on your mind?” and you realize he knows you better than anyone else. You offer a nervous laugh and a smile. How do you explain the thing that's been on your mind lately has been him? Sounds like a lazy cliche but he's the thing that invades your mind. And you think he knows this. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pockets of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cynic becomes a believer when they find someone they can trust, the hurricane becomes a still storm when you show it a calm beach. A racing heart becomes steady when everything else is screaming against it. A world coated in black in white now in screaming color. All together there's nothing you can expect. Maybe you aren't used to this kind of love. You felt things hit against your skin for your entire life. Staining you shades of red and blue and those around you borrowing your heart until you are afraid to be anything but mute. But others, other people open up your entire heart, they show you a world unlike the one you’ve been forcing yourself to live in. You allow them to sneak into your garden gate to help you water the flowers that originally died of thirst. They help you dance around the room where your true colors can be on display, and don't judge you for the loud sweaters you decide to wear on that day, in fact they find one to match with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are pockets of peace, in moments like cuddles on the couch. Moments where you have a warm cup of cocoa in your hand and his hand in your other one, his hand fits perfectly in yours is what you noticed. An imperfect puzzle piece coming together when it had been undone before. Pockets of rest where you can hear him watching the baseball game with Jason as you're sitting on your bed folding the laundry. Pockets of calm where he shows you a secret language the two of you can use whenever. All of the moments of disasters might happen, but they don't last like love. A love like this isn’t a fire, those can be set out easily. It's an ocean, waves flooding in and keeping you on your feet. But this relationship like all others has it's problems. You both have been wounded before. You are willing to fight for this though, and it seems he is too. Which is all you can ever ask for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a pause and you see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart soars as you look around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It beats a steady pause as you look around the room and see your new husband getting ready to take your son from your first marriage to his dads for the weekend. He treats him as if hes his own, and that might be what makes your smile grow more and more. Stretching out for over a mile. You walk over, setting a hat on your son's head and he offers a lopsided grin. One you haven't seen too often, but hope to see a lot more as the days progress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds your hand on the walk home, fingers gently entwined, and offers you a “Trina honey. Something on your mind?” and you realize he knows you better than anyone else. You offer a nervous laugh and a smile. How do you explain the thing that's been on your mind lately has been him? Sounds like a lazy cliche but he's the thing that invades your mind. And you think he knows this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You think he knows about your daydreams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About how he’s slowly turning all your dreams into realities</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think he knows that you love his sweaters, love the way he grows his beard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How you love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you set down your purse, you see him walk out of the room. Setting blankets on top of  chairs. You roll your eyes fondly before asking him “what are we doing?” there has always been something going on in his beautiful mind and you can't stop to wonder, how did you get so lucky. He stops what he’s doing. His mind still looking as if it had been going a million miles per hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every queen has a kingdom, so we’re building you a castle.” and to this your head spins in the best way. If this was a kingdom you would be sure it would have been made out of glass previously to this, you would be sure it's armies would be tired of constantly being in defense. Yet with him, he doesn’t make you feel like building your castle walls anymore than they currently are. As he’s setting up the chairs, you grab the books to keep the castle in order and something about all of this screams “What a beautiful life” and you agree. Sure it isn’t what you had planned. But it’s one of the best things that has ever been yours.  The blankets get set up as you're looking around the room. He pulls your hand and brings you under the blanket fort, setting a book in front of you. Pointing to baby photos you run across photos of him in his childhood and your heart skips another beat. He has the same boyish grin, same wide eyed look, and you don't hesitate to wonder what your kids would look like with him. Someone with his personality and the way he’s able to view the world with more light than anyone else. He might have been called crazy, but it's not something you see. You see someone you're fond of. Someone who lights the matches that were dampened the last time you tried to light a candle. Someone who adds concrete over your card tower. Mendel and Trina, a love story you have never been more glad happened. You remember falling for him, falling for the little things he did and still does. Fond of the silly dances he does with your son whenever he comes home from school after a rough day. You're fond of the way he can instantly make you feel better after a fight with your own parents over the phone. Every day with him is a celebration and you don't feel ashamed for going to bed early when you're tired. He runs after you and tells you stories that make your head feel a lot lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like a firework exploded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bubble pops</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And your heart erupts a calm whisper of </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And it comes back to you. The one I've been waiting for.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe his heart does the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offers you a hand as he lightly pulls you from the blanket fort. And you smell his cologne as you stand up. You don't know what it is, but your brown eyes follow as you're walking out and standing on the sidelines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing you know, he’s playing music and pulling you into the center of the room. You can hear your husband’s heartbeat as you two are standing close. Lately it had felt like a hurricane of emotions, faltering back and forth and you feel like you're standing in a snowglobe as everything lands perfectly into place around you. Before you hadn’t liked dancing, always being afraid of falling and not having someone there to catch you. But with him he’ll be there every single time. No matter what your insecurities might tell you, he makes you feel worthy. Not perfect, because perfect is a toxic trend you never could live up to. Perfect housewife, perfect mother, all of it made you want to run. With all of this though, he doesn’t expect you to be any of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continue to wonder about the mystery of your life. The zanny therapist you fell for has a wicked sense of humor, he can make you laugh when you're out in public and when you're out in your ex husband’s place and something feels off whispers a joke that causes you to have to hold back laughter. When you're walking through the park he stops to feed the birds and you're sure you fell more as he offers you stories about the people in the park that he thinks “probably happened.” And you don't care if they actually did or not, because there's magic in how he makes you feel like you have a school girl crush. You remember the first date you and he shared, he used his coat as a shield for the two of you from the rain, and both of you got sick from the time spent in the rain. For some reason the two of you thought it would be a good idea to walk to the restaurant. The music continues to hum it's noise and you remember hearing Cordelia’s words chiming in the back of your head. “He’s perfect for you.” and she’s right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You're pretty sure if this was a romantic novel where the world was black and white until meeting your soulmate that colors would be bursting around you. The invisible string would become the most visible thing, and the music playing in your head would suddenly die down because he’s right here and all is right in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And most of all he’s there for you. Time after time and that's where you believe the beauty of it all is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pause, take a deep breath and you realize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there is nothing else to it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trindel</p><p>that's it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>